


La linea del dragón

by GrimentaryCT



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimentaryCT/pseuds/GrimentaryCT
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Rhaegar hubiera tenido una hermana antes de Viserys  y ella se encargara de cuidar de Jon después de que se harta de como lo trata Lady Stark.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Un cumpleaños raro

El día de hoy era el décimo tercero onomástico de Jon Snow. Pero no era un día feliz como se supone que este día devia ser. Apresar del tiempo Jon estaba acostumbrado a el trato de Lady Stark hacía él. Pero el día de hoy se había peliado con Robb y el le había llamado bastardo y que no debería estar ahí. Pudo ver la sonrisa de Lady Stark. Triste y enojado fue rumbo a las criptas donde podía oír a los antiguos Stark murmurar que no pertenece ahí. De repente vio a Enya una de las criadas del castillo.  
Enya a diferencia de las otras personas que vivían en el castillo era la única que no lo trataba como un bastardo. Ella se había convertido en la única figura materna que conocía. Después que tiene memoria Enya lo a criado, ella era la única que celebraba su onomástico con el, solía darle postres de contrabando. Ella le enseñó a leer, escribir, a sumar y el valerio. Jugaba con el desde pequeño, le regalaba juguetes. Hubo un momento de su vida que le había regalado un lobo de madera el cual le enseñó a Robb, pero Lady Stark se lo quito y se lo dió a Robb, diciéndo que ningún bastardo de merecía un juguete como esté aunque claro ese juguete después se destruyó. Es día lloro por no tener algo propio. Enya entro a su habitación y le secó las lágrimas.  
Flash Back  
\- Que sucede Jon. ¿Porqué lloras?-  
\- Lady Stark me quito... El juguete que me diste... Y se lo dió a Robb. Dijo que yo... No... Merezco nada.- dijo Jon sollozando  
\- Oh. Ven mi pequeño lobito dragón, seca tus lágrimas. Lady Stark no sabe nada. Tu eres una de las pocas personas que merecen se feliz. Tu eres mucho mejor que una persona con nombre en este momento. Yo sé que algún día todos verán lo que yo veo.- dijo Enya sentándose en la cama y secándole las lágrimas.  
\- Enya,¿Porqué me quieres sí solo soy un bastardo?- pregunto Jon ya más calmado  
\- Por que tú me recuerdas a mí hermano y a su esposa, y por qué yo sé que tú eres único y te quiero tal como eres.- dándole un beso en la frente.  
\- por eso me dices lobo dragón-  
\- Si porque eres un lobo ... Pero tienes el corazón de un dragón-  
-No te entiendo-  
\- Algún día lo entenderás. Ahora, habré tus regalos- dijo entregándole un paquete dónde había un juguete de madera en forma de lobo pintado de negro con una rosa azul tallada en ella. Un dragón de blanco con los ojos rojos.  
Fin del flash Back  
Desde entonces le había regalado varios objetos como por ejemplo su primera espada de madera, una capa negra con pequeños detalles rojos y tenía un olor a rosas, y otros juguetes que guardaba muy celosamente en su baul.  
\- Enya ¿Que haces aquí abajo?- pregunto Jon tratando de relajarse  
\- Vine a visitar a alguien- respondió con una sonrisa  
\- ¿Aquien?- pregunto Jon ya relajado  
\- A Lyanna Stark, ella era mi amiga, creo que fue la única que concidero mi verdadera amiga-  
-¿La conociste?-  
-Si, era como Arya. Pero tenía un poco de la actitud de Sansa. Me acuerdo la primera vez que la vi fue en el torneo de Harrenhal, me acuerdo cómo el príncipe Rhaegar y la princesa Elia quedaron fascinados con ella. Incluso se enamoraron de ella. Dicen que se casaron los tres juntos como uno solo. A pesar de que era prometida de Roberth Baratheon. La noticia de su matrimonio no llego a tiempo o si lo hizo a nadie le importo y Roberth se levantó en armas por una mujer que no lo amo. Incluso el llamado engendró a los Targaryen, el fue lo peor como permite que personas que violan y matan a niños inocentes salgan libres de ese pecado.- dijo Enya con lágrimas en los ojos al final de su relato  
\- Prométeme que tú no serás así. Que repartirlas la justicia en el futuro- dijo Enya voltando se a Jon  
\- Lo prometo- dijo Jon seguro  
\- Bien por cierto abre tu regalos- dijo entregando con paquete  
Jon lo abrió con entusiasmo y encontró un collar de un lobo y un dragón.  
-Gracias-


	2. Rhaenya Targaryen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recuerdos dolorosos

Mi nombre era Rhaenya Targaryen princesa de los siete reinos y roca dragón. Vivía en kings landing. Hasta que un día una rebelión nos destruyó.

El amanecer llego. los pequeños rayos de luz apenas alumbraron el cuarto oscuro de Enya despertándola del sueño que amenazaba con volverla a tirar a la cama. Aunque quisiera volver no podía, pues el trabajo no se haría solo. 

Lo primero que hacia de su rutina era vestirse con un sencillo vestido de color azul oscuro, se peinaba de una trenza y con una pañoleta se cubría el cabello blanco, luego comía un poco de pan y leche. Y después a empezar con su larga lista de deberes 

Primero tenia que despertar a Lady Sansa y Lady Arya aunque esta ultima no era un problema ya que siempre se despertaba temprano, mientras las sirvienta llenaban la tina para el baño de las hermanas Stark. Ella las ayudaba a bañarse y vestirse. Luego de que llegaba Lady Stark y Septa Mordane se retiraba a preparar la comida y servirla.

Después hacheaba los cuartos, hacia la comida y lavaba la ropa. En el pequeño descanso que tenia generalmente iba a jugar con Jon o ambos escuchaban las historias de Old Nan. A veces ayudaba a Jon a leer y escribir.

En la noche preparaba las camas. Después de terminar la limpieza de las cocinas y haber comido algo se colaba en la habitación de Jon y le contaba historias para que durmiera. 

Cuando ya se iba a la cama sacaba un pequeño baúl de bajo de su cama y sacaba de el sus mas valiosos tesoros. los cuales eran una arpa de plata de Rhaegar, un viejo vestido que le pertenecía a Elia, la corona de rosas marchitas de Lyanna, la muñeca de Rhaenys, el anillo de su madre, un collar que le había regalado Viserys, la corona de Aegon el conquistador, una corona de plata con la figura de un dragón, un collar que había mandado hacer para su familia el cual cada pieza se ensamblaba para formar una sola y dos cobijas de bebe, una pertenecía a Aegon tenia un el símbolo de la casa Targaryen y Martell, la otra era de jon con el simbolo de la casa Stark y Targaryen. Que ella misma bordo con alegria y amor con la ayuda de Elia.

Apretó ligeramente los objetos esterando que las memorias de antaño volvieran a su mente como sueños que se aferran al amanecer.

Aun podía recordar sus días en kings landing cuando su mamá la acobijaba para dormir, como la extrañaba su caricias, su voz, recuerda que solía poner su mano en su vientre para poder sentir a su hermana Daenerys, aquella que nunca conocerá. Viserys a pesar de empezar a tener la locura de su padre lo extrañaba, se preguntaba como lo estaría pasando. Rhaegar su Hermano mayor, aquel que le prometió casarla con un norteño para que se fuera a vivir al norte ya que ella en su corazón se enamoro del norte. Elia que era la mujer mas amable que conocía. Lyanna su valentía. Rhaenys su sonrisa, aun recuerda lo contenta que estaba cuando le dijeron que iba a tener otro hermanito pero de su mamá lobo. Aegon su alegría al jugar con él.

Con lagrimas en los ojos guardo los objetos y se fue a dormir esperando que el sueño le trajiera más recuerdos o soñar un mundo mejor


	3. Decisión inminente

Decir que Lady Stark se quejara de ella y Jon no era una sorpresa. Lord Stark la había llamado ese día, después de pelear con Lady Stark por haber regañado a Jon por haber ganado a Robb en una pelea. Lo cual Lady Stark termino dándole una cachetada. Cuando fe a su despacho, Lord Stark no estaba contento. le había dicho que esta seria su ultima noche en el castillo de winterfell que mañana tenia que abandonar el castillo y olvidarse de Jon. Ella estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a echarla de ahí y mas si Jon estaba desprotegido contra esa arpía. En lo que empacaba lo poco que le quedaba, así como el dinero que le dio Lord Stark para ella y sus trabajadores( guardias) para que se fueran. 

Echando la ultima prenda a su mochila tomo la decisión de decirle a Jon que si se quería ir con ella.

Con ayuda de sus guardias que colocarían todo en una carreta guardo su baúl. Camino hacia la habitación de Jon esperando que este estuviera despierto. Grande fue su suerte cuando entro a la habitación y Jon estaba despierto.

-Jon tengo algo que decirte-dijo sentándose en la cama- Lord Stark me a pedido que me vaya de winterfell- Jon estaba apunto de llorar y negaba con la cabeza

\- Es mi culpa verdad, por mi culpa tendrás que irte- empezó a sollozar 

\- No cariño, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que haz hecho o te ha pasado es tu culpa- dijo abrasando a Jon y sobando su espalda y besando su nuca- tu eres inocente de todo-

-Jon te quiero pedir que vengas conmigo fuera de winterfell lejos, le prometí hace mucho tiempo a unas personas que te mantendría a salvo- dijo apartándose de el y limpiando sus lagrimas 

POV Jon 

No quería que Enya se fuera era la única que lo quería y si se iba ya nada seria igual. No creía que podría soportar a lady Stark aun que tendría a Robb, Arya y el pequeño Bran no sabia si podía soportar la soledad. Entonces lo decidió. El se iría con Enya.

\- Enya llévame contigo al norte -

________________________________________________________________________________  
Una disculpa por no actualizar en tanto tiempo he tenido problemas técnicos y personales, aunque los capítulos sean cortos tratare de actualizar cada tres días.

Atte: Grimentary C.T.


	4. verdad

Pov Enya  
Decir que salir de winterfell fue fácil la verdad es que no lo fue tubo que ocultar a jon en un carro de paja para los caballos en una de las dos caretas que llevaban. Al salir de Winterfell, estuvieron cabalgando toda la noche y el día hasta llegar a un bote que los llevaría por el rio hasta Puerto blanco. De ahí viajarían hacia el muro, pero no llegarían hasta allá. Cruzarían el muro. Trataría de entablar negocio con los salvajes. Posiblemente no lo lograría, pero tenía que intentarlo, por Jon. Tenia que recuperar el trono de hierro para que el y su hermana sobrevivieran. Dios como lo lograría si morir en el intento. Por lo mientas se convertiría en comerciante talvez así se ganaría a la gente libre.   
Ahora lo Primero seria darle a Jon Sus regalos que su hermano, Elia y Lyanna le dejaron.   
Se acercó a Jon y se acomodo seca de el mientras el bote navegaba por el rio   
\- Jon, quiero decirte algo muy importante que quizás no me creas, pero es verdad. Y la verdad es que tu no eres hijo de Ned Stark nunca fuiste bastardo –   
\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Qué quieres decir? - pregunto Jon asustado  
\- Mi hermano se caso con tu madre y por un mal entendido no sé qué paso, pero la guerra se desato. Mi hermano murió en el tridente. Cuando sucedió en lo de Kings landing. La primera esposa de mi hermano y sus hijos murieron. - dijo sollozando   
\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo qué primera esposa? - Pregunto   
\- Mi hermano era Rhaegar Targaryen. Tu madre es Lyanna Stark y antes de que pienses de que el la violo eso no es cierto él nunca la violaría y tampoco la secuestro, se amaban. –  
\- Entonces ere mi tía, pero ¿Cómo es que estas viva? -  
\- Yo no estaba en Kings landing. Yo estaba con tu madre en la torre de alegría. Me iba a llevar a los niños, pero mi padre no lo permitió. El … el no permitiría que ellos se fueran así que el Elia me ayudo a llevar algunas cosas con algunos guardias leales y en vez de ir a roca dragón fui con tu madre. Perdón por no habértelo dicho –  
\- yo no se que decir, tengo que pensar-  
\- tomate tu tiempo –  
Dejo que jon tuviera su espacio. Espero a ver hecho lo correcto.


End file.
